clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Luminara Unduli
Luminara Unduli was a Mirialan Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. As a Mirialan, Luminara had a light green skin and traditional facial markings, common among her people. Her fellow Mirialan padawan, Barriss Offee, fought side by side demonstrating the devastating extent of their saber skills. Luminara's strength as a Jedi extended beyond physical combat which is she was seen as one of the wisest but sometimes most rigid in the Jedi Order.she was also one of the strongest in the order. Biography Attack on Ilum Four months after the Battle of Geonosis, Luminara and her padawan, Barriss Offee traveled to llum to complete Barriss' lightsaber, However, they were attacked by chameleon droids. After defeating the droids, much of the temple was brought down upon itself by mines the droids had set before attacking. Luminara and Barriss Offee plunged into the depths of the temple cavern as great slices of rock and small and precious crystals alike plummeted to the ceremonial floor; the Jedi were trapped. Master Yoda, who had sensed their conflict, arrived and helped them, but the temple on Ilum was in ruins. Gunray Captured Around 21 BBY, Luminara joined with Ahsoka Tano, along with a number of Senate Commandos under Captain Faro Argyus, aboard the Tranquility. It was used to transport Nute Gunray from Rodia to Coruscant so he could have a trial for his war crimes. Knowing of Gunray's importance to the Separatists, Count Dooku dispatched his assassin, Asajj Ventress, to rescue him. The two Jedi interrogated the Viceroy, but got nowhere because he refused to answer their questions. Tano got angry and threatened the Neimoidian, but was stopped by Luminara, who chastised Ahsoka. Unfortunately, a swarm of Vulture Droids escorting three Separatist boarding ships attack the Tranquility. Super battle droids assaulted the cruiser to hold off the clones, allowing Ventress to slip inside undetected. Commander Gree, a squad of Green Company, and Luminara went off to deal with the droids, leaving Ahsoka to guard Gunray. While the others were distracted, Ventress set and detonated some charges, rocking the ship, before fleeing down the elevator shaft. Luminara went after Ventress, confident that she could defeat the assassin, leaving Ahsoka again. In the generator room, Ventress and Luminara dueled and Luminara was swiftly outmatched by Ventress, who was outraged at Luminara's taunts. She claimed that Ventress' fighting style was a sloppy and amateurish; an imitation of Dooku's. She overpowered Luminara and traped her under a number of collapsed pipes. Just before attempting to kill her, Ahsoka arrived and saved her, causing Ventress to flee. They raced back to the brig, only to find that Argyus had betrayed the clones and helped rescue the Viceroy. The two Jedi reported to Yoda and Anakin Skywalker about their loss. Second Battle of Geonosis Sometime later, Luminara and her apprentice Barriss arrived on Geonosis to aid Anakin and Ahsoka, and the four Jedi analyze the tactical data on the droid factory. Skywalker boldly suggested a frontal attack, but Unduli said that a frontal assault would be too risky. She suggested to infiltrate the catacombs beneath the factory, which would be accessible through the bottom of the gorge. Next, they would enter the factory and destroy its main reactor with explosives. Unduli opted that she and Skywalker keep Poggle the Lesser's forces occupied, while the Padawans infiltrate the factory, but Skywalker disagreed. He believed that Tano was not ready for a mission like this, despite her insistence. As the Padawans took off, Unduli asked Skywalker as to why he doesn't want Tano participating, to which he doesn't answer. Next, they prepared a frontal assault by having their troops move straight towards the bridge, led by Rex and Gree. Unfortunately, they fell into a trap, as Geonosians started coming out of the surrounding spires, leaving their forces in a deadlock. As the Jedi continued to push forward, Poggle let out the super tanks, a new Separatist weapon. The super tanks' mortar cannons made short work of the clone forces and their cannons. Skywalker ordered a retreat as he and Unduli planted bombs on the underside of the bridge. They let them go, and the tanks fell, destroying them. Soon, a new wave of forces was let out, but it was more difficult because they had no heavy artillery. They defeated them, and the padwans succeeded by blowing up the factory. After failing to contact the Padawans on their comlink, Unduli believed they are dead, but Skywalker determinedly ordered that the rubble be moved. The padwans created a signal to point out where Skywalker's troops should search. Once they received the signal, Skywalker rushed over to a pile of debris, and the he and Luminara Unduli telekinetically lifted the debris off the tank, freeing their Padawans. Upon seeing the two still alive, Anakin prooved to Unduli that he never lost faith in finding their apprentices. He chided her for giving up on them too soon, but Luminara replied that, unlike him, when the time will come, she'll simply be prepared to let her student go. She asked Skywalker if he can say the same, to which he does not answer. A few seconds later Barriss commed her master told her that it was because of Ahsoka that they managed to contact Anakin. Unduli then admitted to Ahsoka that her master never lost faith in her. As the Padawans left the battlefield to recuperate, Luminara joined Obi-Wan Kenobi discuss the high casualties of war, before she set off. Luminara and her clone companion, Buzz, followed Poggle's trail, as they braved through the sandstorm, eventually tracking him to the Progate Temple. She contacted Obi-Wan, telling him that she found what seemed to be a munitions container and was advised to wait for support. Suddenly, Buzz was attacked and Luminara was knocked unconscious. She was taken to the Geonosian Queen by the undead Geonosians controlled by brain worms. Eventually, she was found by Obi-Wan and Anakin, who tried to negotiate with the Queen but failed. Before Luminara was be implanted with the worm, Obi-Wan gave a signal, and Cody and his men surprised the Geonosians by projecting light on them and confusing them. They saved Luminara and took Poggle prisoner. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *Destroy Malevolence *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous * Holocron Heist *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *Gungan Attack *Secret Weapons *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *The Rise of Clovis *Voices Category:Female Characters Category:Mirialan Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Masters